


Person Watching

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil likes to watch Shulk work.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 6





	Person Watching

Egil liked watching Shulk as he worked. He wasn’t sure why that was, but… The Homs was almost fun to watch. Humming under his breath as he ran about, mumbling to himself about what to put where and if he should change things on the fly... 

It made Egil itch to create himself, if he was being honest. The only reason he didn’t was because it was… nice to just watch Shulk run about.

Perhaps it was almost calming and inspiring, all in one. Sitting there, following Shulk with his eyes, saying nothing. Someone he could sit with, in comfortable silence, without either of them feeling they had to speak.

Though, of course, it wasn’t always silent. Sometimes, Shulk would look at him and ask his opinion on his current schematics. That usually led to a full on conversation, really. One where they talked for hours on end about changes here or different plans there…

Usually, it was late at night when they both left, Shulk holding Egil’s hand tightly. Warm, soft, comforting as Egil walked Shulk back to his home. At first, they would just nod at each other before parting ways…

Then, Shulk would stand on his tip toes and pull him into a hug. Then, Egil would lean just a bit more and their lips would meet. A small, unspoken promise to do this again sometime soon.


End file.
